Utilisateur:KLAINE 13
Je m'appelle Christine et malgré mon âge je suis addicte au GLEE mais surtout à KLAINE. J'ai découvert la saison 2 par hasard en zappant sur sur ma TV. Au début je regardai plus pour les chansons, mais ensuite je me suis attachée à Kurt Hummel, si fragile, triste pour lui de devoir affronter l'étroitesse d'esprit de certain. Et puis est arrivé Blaine Anderson et là j'ai litteralement craqué. Voir leur histoire évoluée au fil de la saison 2 et 3, dépasser les préjugés et vivre leur histoire d'amour. Je les trouve tellement attachant, les regards entre eux (il faut dire que l'un et l'autre ont des yeux magnifiques). ACTEURS PREFERES: Darren Criss : Pour son côté showman. Il sait tout faire: chanter, danser, jouer la comédie tout lui va. Un vrai bout en train. Chris Colfer : Je suis tombée sous son charme pour sa voix qui sort du commun, je trouve qu'elle fait passer tellement d'émotion. A chaque fois que je l'entend chanter j'ai toute l'émotion de sa chanson qui me traverse. Puis j'adore son côté monde imaginaire. Un jeune qui écrit des livres de ce style c'est plutôt rare. On a l'impression qui ne veut pas sortir de l'enfance. Ensuite comme personnage j'aime bien Mike (surtout parce que c'est un bon danseur). J'aimais bien le couple formé par Tina et '''Mike. Puck, Artie, Mercedes. Mais vraiment Darren Criss: Blaine & Chris Colfer: Kurt sont mes préférés et se placent sur la plus haute marche du podium. Voilà une Klaineuse de plus. LES CHANSONS QUE J'AIME: SAISON 2; Teenage Dream, Hey Soul Sister, Baby, It's Cold Outside, Blackbird, Raise Your Glass. Et puis en faite toutes celles chantées par '''Kurt '''et '''Blaine SAISON 3: Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.), Perfect, Ben, Love Shack, Cough Syrup, Fighter, It's Not Right But It's Okay, I Have Nothing, My Love Is Your Love, Not The Boy Next Door, I'll Remember. Et toutes les autres de Kurt '''et '''Blaine. SAISON 4 : It's Time, Call Me Maybe, Boyfriend / Boys,Everybody Wants To Rule The World, Barely Breathing, Teenage Dream (acoustique), Don't Speak, The Scientist, Hopelessly devoted to you, Boys boyfriend, My dark side, Let's Have a kiki turkey, Beauty school drop out,Being ALive, Don't dream it's over,White Christmas, Have yourself A merry little christmas, No Scrubs, Baby Got Back, Bring Him Home(kurt), Don't Stop Me Now, Don't get Enough, Anything could be happen, Come What May, Shout, Against All Odds, Mamma Mia Tumblr m9nufzajJc1qbi6aao4 250.gif Tumblr m9nufzajJc1qbi6aao1 250.gif tumblr_ma5759fVUO1qcy3j9o1_500.png tumblr_mblkvkc1h01qi370oo3_500.gif tumblr_mbl7ryumKe1qdenqeo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mbvhfk0UIo1qgfb58o2_r2_500.png tumblr_mbugq0ySak1qa5ddyo2_250.jpg 3109497041_1_2_7AhS8Ttv.jpg tumblr_maeb12js4k1qlpkoio1_r2_500.jpg Darren Criss-KSR-014175.jpg 403 36.jpg 4.gif Kurt 35.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 13.png 16.gif 17.gif 21.jpg 27b.jpg 30.png 25b.jpg a.jpg c.jpg LS Klaine.png Gala 06.jpg SoiréeHR09.jpg 26-10.png 27-10.png 27-101.jpg 01-11.jpg 01-111.gif 01-112.gif 01-114.png 01-115.jpg 02-112.png 03-11.gif Chris 520.jpg 07-11.gif 10-11.jpg 07-112.png 12-11.jpg HDTY 01.png 12-111.jpg 18-11.jpg 410-45.jpg 410-50.jpg 27-11.jpg Chris 340.jpg Trevorlive34.png 05-12.gif 04-122.png 04-12.png 02-12.jpg 02-121.png 09-12.gif 07-12.jpg 07-121..png 09-121.png 17-123.jpg 17-12.jpg 17-122.gif 17-125.jpg 269693 453322078022514 1482751774 n.jpg 411 58.jpg 19-12.jpg 21-121.jpg Tumblr_m2omdeU3xZ1qgrxsfo2_250.gif SBL 29.jpg SBL 24.png SBL 21.png SBL 10.jpg SBL 05.jpg Pca 2013.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 18.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 13.jpg 07-01..png 35.jpg 11-01.jpg 12-01.jpg 12-123.jpg 121-01.jpg 122-01.jpg 13-01.jpg 131-01.png 414 35.jpg Chris 739.jpg Chris 738.png Chris 737.png Chris 736.png Chris 735.png 23-01.jpg Chris 766.jpg Chris 762.jpg Chris 788.jpg Chris 787.jpg Chill.png 31-01.gif 02-02.png 03-02.gif D&C&K.gif Kurt 67.jpg 09-024.gif Kliss 4.14 2.gif Kliss 4.14 1.gif Klaine 10.png Klaine 09.jpg Klaine 08.jpg Klaine 07.png Klaine 06.png Blaine 50.jpg 20-02.gif friend.jpg avatar1.png tumblr_static_tumblr_mh7eubrv6i1qk7mzvo1_400.gif 415_02.jpg tumblr_mi9187o9Fp1r9yr10o1_500.jpg Darren 890.jpg PaleyFest13 - 39.jpg PaleyFest13 - 19.jpg PaleyFest13 - 18.jpg PaleyFest13 - 17.jpg PaleyFest13 - 16.jpg 417 25.jpg 4x17Kurt.gif Darren 904.jpg 417 10.jpg Blaine 103.jpg Darren 946.jpg 181-04.jpg 182-04.jpg 05-04.gif 14-04.jpg Kurt proposal2.gif 501 73.jpg 504-10.jpg tumblr_mtsfd9q9zd1qenl7uo1_250.jpg tumblr_mtsfd9q9zd1qenl7uo2_r1_250.jpg 2a.gif 2b.gif A.gif H.gif 18-04.jpg 1.jpg kliss1.gif LES EPISODES QUE JE PREFERE: SAISON 2: Premiers baisers, Désaccords majeurs, Un miracle de Noël, Les chansons d'amour, Bonjour ivresse, Sexy, Sur un air original, Être ou ne paraître, Quatre solos et un enterrement SAISON 3 : Opération : Piano violet, Je suis une licorne, Le leprechaun, La première fois, Une fille avec une fille, Un Noël en noir et blanc, Michael, Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Dans l'ombre de son frère, On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un, Saisir sa chance, Balosaurus, Comment se dire adieu ... SAISON 4 : La nouvelle Rachel, Fashion in the City, Nos premiers émois , the role you were born to play, Dynamic Duets, Thanksgiving,swan song, Glee Actually, Sadie Hawkins, Diva, I DO, Girls(and Boys) on film, Guilty Pleasure